dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Moo
Moo is the main antagonist in the anime, Monster Rancher. He is a giant white, black, and red dragon with fur, red eyes, and goatlike horns, and the source of all evil in the monster world. He is voiced by Paul Dobson. Biography Moo was created for war by scientists, but caused destruction everywhere, so the Phoenix was created to stop him. Scientists used a device to turn all monsters into Mystery Disks. Moo was separated from his body, and his spirit was turned into a disk while his body was frozen. Some time later, Holly's father found Moo's disk and became possessed by him. Moo manifested into an armored humanoid form and corrupted many monsters, turning them into Baddies (evil monsters) with his symbol. His Big Bad Four were Pixie, Gali, Gray Wolf, and Naga, and he sought out his original body. To do this, he needed the Magic Stone, in the possession of Holly. Eventually, Moo personally captured Holly, and though her companions rescued her, he was able to use the Stone to get the location of his body, but was initially unable to reunite with it. By using the machine that separated him from his body, he was able to return to it, and attacked the Searchers (the main protagonists), but when the sun rose, it severely damaged Moo, forcing him to retreat. He needed the Magic Stone to become immune to sunlight. Since Pixie had switched sides and Gali, Gray Wolf, and Naga had been killed, Moo send his final lieutenant, Evil General Durahan, to retrieve the Stone. Durahan was successful but betrayed Moo to take it for himself. In the end, Durahan was killed by Moo's loyal minions, and Moo obtained the Stone, becoming impervious to light. As he attacked the Searchers and nearly killed Pixie, Moo's mind was overcome by the darkness of his soul and he went on a mindless rampage, even destroying other Baddies. But the Phoenix finally awakened (revealed to be a fusion of Mocchi, Suezo, Golem, Tiger, and Hare) and fought Moo. In the end, they destroyed each other, turning all Baddies good and reviving all deceased monsters as Mystery Disks. However, only their physical bodies were destroyed; their spirits turned into unlockable Mystery Disks, with Holly's father sealed inside Moo's disk. Somehow Moo's evil was still able to corrupt other Baddies, including the resurrected Durahan, who sought Moo's soul for his power. In the end, Moo possessed Durahan, trapping him and his minions Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed. The final battle with Moo took place inside Durahan, where Moo's soul took the form of a snake of darkness. However, Genki, Holly, her father, Durahan, Poison, Mum Mew, Gobi, and Weed merged with the Phoenix and charged directly into Moo, defeating him and releasing Durahan and the others from his control. In defeat, Moo was destroyed forever, exploding into rainbow particles that rained across the Monster World, decorrupting all Baddies again. de:Moo Category:Anime Dragons Category:Evil Dragons Category:Deceased Dragons